


Celebration

by scurvaliciousbay



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fenhawke Baby - Freeform, Fluff, Singing, mild parenting insecurities, papa!Fenris, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been sitting in my tumblr awhile, thought I'd bring it over here. Prompt: Katra baking a cake with Fenris.</p>
<p>Fenris wakes up to Katra baking a cake for their daughter's first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

He woke up, unable to believe it.

A full year. One year with her. It was amazing and unexpected and one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

Fenris strode into the kitchen, shirtless, still dressed for sleep. Katra was already up, her hair pulled into a pony-tail, an apron wrapped around her. She held a mixing bowl up to her chest, whisking a white a mixture as fast as she could. A stray piece of the batter flew up, landing in her hair, but she just kept whisking.

“It is early, what are you doing awake?” Fenris asked, slowly walking around the center table where she was standing.

“It’s been a year, and cakes are customary,” she answered simply, setting the bowl down. Knowing that this was his only opportunity, Fenris quickly stepped around her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

“But do you have to make cake so early?” He asked, nibbling at her ear. She giggled, leaning back into him.

“Yes, I want to get it done before everyone arrives.”

“But why bake when you can,” his hand reached up, cupping her breast. _Mmm._

“Fenris, don’t –“ but it was too late, he squeezed, forgetting himself. Katra hissed and flinched away as the wet spot spread on her tunic.

“Dammit,” she swore, grabbing a hand towel to dab at her clothes.

“Fenedhis, I forgot, sorry,” he blushed. He should have remember that, but it was early and –

Katra was kissing him, her tongue running across the seam of his lips. He kissed her back, matching her enthusiasm with his tongue in her mouth and hand in her hair.

She pulled away, smiling, “Don’t worry about it.” She practically purred. He hummed happily, pressing her up against the table. She gasped and smiled, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her, holding her soft body close him, squeezing and kneading.

A cry rang through the estate and the two adults pulled away. Katra groaned, her head falling back.

“Noooo,” she whined. Fenris sighed, of course Macie would choose now to need attention. Fenris leaned in and kissed Katra on the cheek.

“I will see to her,” he told her. She nodded, smiling.

“Bring her down, we can make the cake together.”

Fenris headed to his daughter’s room, smiling to himself.

His daughter.

Her room was light and airy, small knitted animals filled the room – mostly made by Katra and Merrill. In the center was the crib, and within it…the most amazing person to ever enter his life.

He reached down, lifting the fussing child into his arms.

“Alright now, Macie, there is nothing to cry about,” he told her, holding her close. She sniffled and whined, going limp and letting her head fall dramatically onto his shoulder. His daughter was a bit dramatic.

He rubbed her back, kissed her temple.

“Shh,” he inhaled deeply, patting her diaper. She didn’t need a change, she was most likely hungry then. He took her downstairs to find Katra pouring the batter into three circular pans.

She set the bowl down and looked up, her face breaking into a large grin as she soon as she spied Macie.

“Hello, little one,” Macie’s mother cooed. Katra reached up and smoothed her daughter’s curly hair away from her face.

“She’s a bit hungry, do we still have that mushed squash Merrill made for us?” He asked. Katra nodded and set about finding the much desired mushed squash.

Macie made a small noise, curling against Fenris.

“Have I mentioned that she is just like you?” Fenris asked, continuing to hug his daughter close. Katra shrugged.

“Just every time you get the chance.” Katra came over with the small dish, now thawed thanks to Katra’s magic, and a small spoon. Fenris sat down with Macie in his lap and began to feed her…or at least tried to tempt her to.

“You have to sing the song.”

“I do not sing.”

“Fenris, please, she won’t eat unless you do it, and I’m busy so my boobs are busy so I can’t exactly nurse her right now,” she explained, loading the cake pans into the oven.

Fenris sighed and looked down at his precious daughter. She looked back up at him, his own green eyes looking up at him, wide and watering. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

Fatherhood had changed him. Gone were the days where the ruthless runaway slave shoved his hand into a man’s chest, squeezing and tearing his heart. Now…now Fenris changed nappies, was more often covered in baby vomit than blood, and apparently sang little songs to get his daughter to eat. It was the happiest he had ever been.

“Eat up, little Macie,

“Feet up, little Macie,

“I promise your food is tasty,

“Little Macie,

“Eat up, little Macie.” He sang. He arched his brow, daring her to ask for another rendition. She blinked her eyes and frowned. Fine.

“Little Macie, eat your food,

“It is going to get cold.

“Macie, Macie, eat your food.” He tickled her belly at the end, and a huge smile spread across her face as she broke out into wild giggles. Fenris couldn’t help but smile at her antics. It was the only form of magic he whole-heartedly sought out. He lifted the spoon up to her mouth and she opened, finally beginning to eat.

“You have a lovely singing voice,” Katra said. He rolled his eyes.

“You are the singer in this family, not I.”

“We could all be singers! You and Macie can certainly charm the crowd,” Katra continued to bustle in the kitchen, pulling in new ingredients to do…something.

“What kind of cake are you making?”

“What Mother always made me for my birthday – white cake with any fruit filling we could afford, plus buttercream frosting.”

“And we couldn’t buy this because….”

“Because this is our daughter, and I may not be the best mother, but I can do this for her,” she poured cream and sugar into a bowl.

“Katra, you are a wonderful mother,” he assured her, catching her gaze. She stilled and sighed.

“Macie’s first birthday will have strawberry jam – to match her hair,” she avoided the assertion, looking back down at her work.

“Katra…” Fenris adjusted Macie and stood up with her in his arms. He looked down at her and she up at him, green eyes conspiring together.

“I think your mum is wonderful, don’t you?” He asked, pointing to Katra. She cocked her hip and rolled her eyes.

“Fenris, this is –

“Muh-mah,” Macie cooed, reaching out at Katra.

“Yes, mumma. Isn’t she the best mumma in the world? Baking you a cake for your first birthday that you can’t even eat,” Macie giggled loudly, thrusting out her arms in excitement.

“Yes! Mumma did that! Mumma!” Fenris said happily, smiling broadly as he walked right up to Katra. Her face was red but she was smiling, reaching out and smoothing Macie’s hair.

“I want to be good for you.”

“And you are,” Fenris assured her, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Fenris, Katra, and Macie remained in the kitchen for the rest of the morning, running around and making this cake. Macie held a wooden spoon at one point, dipping it into the buttercream and then lifting it out to fling cream everywhere.

“EEE!” Katra cried to be met with baby giggles and smiles.

Fenris grabbed a bit of flour in his hand, opened his fist and blew the white dust onto Macie. She squealed in delight, squirming until she almost fell off the counter. Fenris swooped in, picking his daughter up to swing her about.

“BABA!” Macie laughed.

Katra floated little bubbles at her daughter, as she began to assemble the cake.

“It looks beautiful,” Fenris complimented.

“Oh hush, it’s not done yet.”

When it was done, it was a beautiful white cake, topped with bright strawberries.

“There! Now it is ready for the party in the afternoon!” Katra decried. Fenris paused, looking at his Hawke and grinning. She was covered in white powder, red filling, mushed baby food, and some unidentified brown mush. But she was smiling, beaming at him and their baby.

Their baby.

And as he kissed Katra on the cheek, he sent up silent thanks to a Maker he once thought would never look twice at a runaway slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please leave kudos, comment, etc. 
> 
> And if you want more Fenhawke and papa!Fenris, feel free to send me a prompt on tumblr (scurvgirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
